


Betrayal

by letmedieinpeace



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Blood and Gore, Fisher!Minho, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Jisung is a sad boy, Jisung originally dates a made up guy, M/M, Military!Chan, Military!Changbin, Military!Felix, Military!Hyunjin, Military!Jisung, Military!Seungmin, Military!Woojin, Minho is pretty quiet, Minho lives in a cabin in the woods, Minor Character Death, Stray Kids Ensemble - Freeform, Swearing, Tbh Jisung is just emotionless on the outside, angsty, like i mean really sad, minsung - Freeform, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmedieinpeace/pseuds/letmedieinpeace
Summary: “Come on Jisung, it’s been a month and I have given you so much! Can’t you just tell me what is happening and why I found you one day in my back garden, blood all over your uniform!”“Just fuck off Minho! You won’t understand!”“Try me.”One day Jisung was a high charting officer in a top secret task force, then the next he was chased out of the camp by the person he thought he could trust the most. Now he is staying with a lonely fisher in the middle of the forest; still not over what happened on that day.





	Betrayal

Jisung PoV

*One month before*

”We’ve done it babe,” Jisung whispers into his fiancés ear before sitting down on his lap.

“Well all thanks to you and your smart brain my love,” Hyunsuk pulls Jisung closer and in for a kiss, the two of them not have had the chance to be intimate for a long time.

Both of them share the kiss for a few seconds and pull away, deciding to rest their foreheads together and share a collective sigh. They sit in silence, keeping each other held close for fear of being ripped apart. Jisung felt happy and fulfilled as he folds into the man he loves; letting the rhythm of his heart vibrate through his head. Jisung missed hugging Hyunsuk. He missed the safety and protection that came with being inside his arms. Nothing else mattered as long as he could feel his warmth. It had been so long since they had been alone due to the mission they had been sent out to do.

Jisungs task force consists of Woojin, Chan, Changbin, Hyunjin, Felix, Seungmin, Hyunsuk and a disposable army at Jisung’s command. He is the leader of one the most secretive forces in the entire country and each man he trusts with his life and the same for them. The mission they had gone out on was to save the hostages from a little known town that had been overrun with a highly dangerous and lethal terrorist gang. This gang has been on the governments surveillance for a long time and they finally found out where they were stationed and that they had held most of the towns folk captive. For the past half a year, Jisung’s task force has had to scope out the heavily guarded town and come up with a way to get the people out to an abandoned hospital about a mile from the town. Hyunsuk and Felix at one point had to sneak into the town to find all the back alleys and easy ways to get out. It took a lot of fire power to get the people out of the holding cells near the east side of the town and a lot of them died along with a lot of the soldiers as well. Luckily, they got out most of the hostages and Jisung’s boss sent in another team to take over the terrorist leaders while they escaped.

Now at the hospital, everyone was safe and together. Unfortunately, there weren’t as many hostages as initially thought as a lot of them died from starvation in their cells or were just shot by their captors. None of them felt safe away from each other and so they all slept together in one room and only one shower room for them all to share. Jisung and his team had their own tents set up outside and Jisung’s soldiers protected the traumatised people.

Everything was finally over and Jisung could finally melt into Hyunsuk’s arms just like the good old days before Jisung was promoted to leader. Tomorrow the aircrafts were going to fly in to pick up the people and Jisung will probably be given his next mission for his team and so tonight Hyunsuk and Jisung used every second to be with each other. Both of them savouring each other’s kiss; their touches becoming more desperate and forceful.

They both spend the night together getting high on each other’s touch; Jisung falling asleep on Hyunsuk’s chest.

But before he knows it he is awoken by gunshots and screams. Immediately, Jisung shot up and realised his bed is now empty and Hyunsuk’s clothes gone. But Jisung didn’t dwell on it to much as he jumped off the bed, got dressed and ran out the tent. The moon shone above him and illuminated the way but giving everything an ominous light. Shivers run up Jisung’s back as he runs to the main building where the screams had come from.

Sick shoots up his throat as soon as Jisung opens the door to the main room. Disembodied figures lay on the ground and blood soaks the floor and drip down the walls. Faces are slashed and shot, none of the bodies are distinguishable and the moon light through the window bounce off of each soulless eye. Jisung’s jaw hardens though as he looks at the massacre in front of him. None of the guards are there, only the poor people they had just saved. No one is in the room just the empty bodies all watching Jisung; tormenting him for not protecting them.

On the left side of the room, a light shines from under the door to the public shower room and hushed tones arise from inside. Stealthily, Jisung creeps over to the door, no weapon on him or around for him to protect himself. Reaching the door the voices are louder but not clear.

“Jisung come in, we know you are outside,” a voice from inside shouts, an obvious smile on their face.

But Jisung can’t move, his eyes remain on the door as recognition of the voice stabs him in his stomach.

Knowing that the longer he takes the more of a coward he seems, Jisung finally opens the door to reveal the one person he wouldn’t expect to ever betray him. The person he trained with and who learnt every strength and weakness of each other.

His best friend.

“Jisung it’s so lovely for u to finally join us. I take it you saw the surprise we left you in the main room,” Felix stands before him with a sickly sweet smile plastered on his face. Around him are the soldiers, each with their gun pointed at Jisung.

Jisung stands there opposite Felix as he glares at the boy he once trusted so deeply. No words come out of his mouth despite the urge to scream and yell and him.

“You guys all leave, I want to talk to Jisung by myself,” Felix smiles. The soldiers all leave and Jisung watches as Felix’s face turns from a smile to a look of disgust.

“Isn’t it funny to think that a filthy faggot like you was put in charge of a whole secret unit. All these years I have had to follow your orders despite you being a child of the devil himself. You and your disgusting boyfriend always fucking and leaving us with all the work!” Felix laughs to himself and walks around the room, not looking at Jisung.

“You right, we did fuck and love each other coz we were gay and happy,” Jisung snarls, now walking after Felix and grabbing his arm, “We would hold onto each other like this and push up against one another until we could feel the others breath against our lips.” Jisung’s face was in a Felix’s as he pushes him against the wall. Felix glares into Jisung’s eyes and attempts to get Jisung off of him but Jisung has always been stronger and instead Jisung manages to reach for Felix’s gun.

He pushes off of Felix now with the gun in his hand and aims it at the boy’s head; ready to shoot at any moment.

“Really Jisung, you are going to just shoot an old friend like that?”

“Did you do all of that outside? Did you kill all those people?” Jisung yells at Felix now furious at how Felix mockingly uses their friendship like a toy.

Felix just smiles as he watches Jisung’s face twist into anger.

“Boss doesn’t want you anymore Ji, and neither does God. The only place you really belong is in Hell with the rest of the faggots. He sent me to come and, clean up some of the unnecessary luggage on this mission and you just so happen to be on the list,” Jisung can no longer contain himself as he leaps forwards and punches Felix in the jaw, making sure to cause him to fall to the ground. None of this is like Felix. Felix is the happy one of the unit. The one who makes all the jokes and just wants to go home at the end of the day and have a drink.

“Jisung Jisung Jisung... is that anyways to treat a teammate,” Felix sighs from on the floor, his hand reaching to his jaw that clicks back into place, “If I were you Jisung, I would be more attentive to where your boyfriend is,” Felix laughs this part and looks over towards one of the shower stalls at the back of the room.

Following his gaze, Jisung makes his way to the stall, keeping his gun out to ensure no one jumps out and shoot him first. But before he reaches the shower he spots the flowing pools of blood pouring from the other side of the curtain. Cautiously, Jisung reaches over and pulls the curtain back and that’s when he wishes he hadn’t. Blood smeared all over the walls and curtains of the stall and flowed into the drain. Limbs layout on the floor all cut off from the body like some wild animal had come in and torn them to pieces. a head sat propped up against the wall all cut up with words like “faggot” and “devils child” across it but the eyes still open. The eyes look directly at Jisung, dead and unmoving as Jisung looks at the person. Hand prints run up the wall and flies buzz around the deep cut opened chest; their guts pouring out onto the floor.

Jisung turns away quickly, his eyes instantly filling with tears as he recognises the tattoo on the dismembered arm on the floor next to the torso. It’s Hyunsuk, his body completely ripped to shreds and now strewn around a shower cubical.

Jisung quickly stops crying however when he feels multiple arms hold him down and grab his gun.

“Thank you guys for grabbing him, I’m still having problems with my jaw right now,” Jisung looks up to see Changbin, Chan and Hyunjin holding him down.

It’s then that Jisung feels completely betrayed and heart broken. He watches as Felix grabs his gun and Changbin pulls him up. Everyone has either gone or turned against him. Felix pulls the gun up and aims it at Jisung’s head, no smile on his face now.

“Jisung I will miss you, all the memories we had together. I hope you know that,” Felix says, his voice void of emotion, he carries on speaking and explaining how much Boss wants him to do this.

But Jisung feels something loosen, Changbin and Chan’s arms slowly let go of Jisung’s but not too much to show Felix. Then, as quickly as he possibly could, Jisung ducks down and knocks the others off their feet. He punches Felix hard in the face again this time ultimately causing him to be knocked out and he turns to the other guys.

“For god sake Jisung, run!” Seungmin yells, pushing Jisung out of the room but their by the door stand the soldiers who used to work for Jisung.

“We’ll cover you, you run ok,” Chan whispers and that’s what happens. Jisung runs out of the building and away from the camp outside. He carries on up and out into rising hills and overgrown grass. Gun shots can still be heard and some fly past his head as he runs. The only thought passing through Jisung’s head is the need to get out and hide. Everything that has happened is overrunning his brain and loosing focus so Jisung shoves them to the depths of his mind and just thinks about his soul survival.

Soon all the gun shots stop and all that Jisung can hear is his own panting and footsteps. His mouth is dry and throat itchy as he leans against one of the trees. Everything around him looks the same with trees and bushes as far as he can see. The moon hides behind a cloud and force Jisung to look around with no light.

Remembering correctly, through the woods there is among road that then leads down to the city, Jisung thinks to himself. Luckily the woods were widely used for hikers or other explorers so Jisung would easily find someone.

And so he wonders around and around trying to find a way through the dense forest. At some point, the sun starts to rise through the trees and golden sun raise bounce off of the leaves which help Jisung try to find his way around.

And that’s when he find a lonely cabin in the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> my second fic but still ain’t confident so please don’t attack me


End file.
